Dynamic braking resistors are known in the prior art. These resistors are generally of a rectangular configuration and require separate hatches on the side of the locomotive in addition to radiator fan hatches on top of the locomotive. Furthermore, these prior resistors offer only a single mode of ribbon layer relationship.